Frostelle Bite
Frostelle Bite is the 14 year old daughter of the ice elemental. Don't let her sweet nature fool you, she actually has a bad temper, but she can be a really good friend. Her name is a pun on "frost bite." Her Scarily Ever After doll is "Coldie Frost and the Three Wolves" making fun of Goldie Locks and the Three Bears. ''Bio '''Name': Frostelle Bite Age: 14 Killer Style: I like warm fashions with an icey touch. I also wear candy styles occasionally, sweet right! Freaky Flaw: I may be an ice elemental, but if I get too cold I have to get warm. That doesn't mean I don't need to stay cold. If I get too hot I start to feel tired and just irretible, and that's when my bad temper comes in. I'm also way too shy. Favorite Color: Icey purple, cotton candy pink, and the best for last, ice blue! How can I just pick one! Favorite Food: Fillet Minon and a baked potatoe. If there was a Favorite Desert slot on this student biography sheet I would pick cotton candy for sure! Pet: Nippy, my snow/ice cat. He's a goofball, but I love him! BFF's: Breana "Bree" Blob and Chase Lavano Pet Peeve: When I get caught in the middle of an argument! I try to make everyone happy, but I just can't be happy myself! Favorite Activity: Going on totally clawsome adventures with my friends! LOVE IT! Favorite Subject: Math Least Favorite Subject: Drama, yah I'd rather just do fun stuff "for real." Physical Description: Frostelle has frosted ice blue face skin, with her body being entirely made of ice. Her hair is long light blue hair with pink streaks and bangs. Her lipstick is pink and her eyes are violet. Dolls: Create-a-Monster 2-pack: Frostelle wears a sleeveless black dress with blue icecicle like design. Her shoes are not included but on her basic artwork her shoes are clear snowboots with several pink, purple, and blue sparkles. Sweet 1600: Frostelle wears a dress where the top half is metallic light pink, and the bottom half is light blue cotton candy like and tutu styled. She wears dark and light purple cottonc andy cone styled leggings and her shoes are fluffy and pink with the heel pink cotton candy cone styled. Her hair is put into a high pony tail with two strands dangling by her face on each side, their is some plue glitter in her hair. Her purse looks like cotton candy. Scarily Ever After: Frostelle is dressed as Coldie Frost, having her blue and pink hair in braided pigtails. She still has her bangs, and her lipstick is light metallic purple and her eyeshadow is light purple. She wears a light blue shirt under a purple and white plaid dress. She wears pink socks and metallic light blue heels. She wears a teddy bear hairclip and her earings are bears. She comes with a teddy bear. Super Heroes: Frostelle is dressed as Frost Fright, and has her blue and pink hair shoulder length and curly. She comes with clear blue mask-like glasses. Her lipstick is light metallic blue. Her dress is light blue and sleeveless with a purple best and a silver snowflake belt buckle. She wears silver elbow length gloves, and her boots are knee length and metallic light pink with silver heels and silver stripes at the tops. She comes with a blue ice balls she throws. Meta Timeline: *Her Artwork will be released in December. *Her first doll will be released in a create-a-monster two pack also containg Breanna "Bree" Blob. *She will debut in the fan-made webisode titled "Frost Bites." Notes: *Her name is a pun on Frost Bite. *Her Scarily Ever After doll is Coldie Frost and the three Wolves. *Her Super Heroes doll is Frost Fright *In the Sweet 1600 doll line her doll's dress is styled to look like cotton candy. *She is one of the elementals in Monster High *She can freeze things when she's cold, but they melt when she warms up. Category:Ice Elemental Category:Females Category:Original Characters